Love and Roll
by Sammie-chan89
Summary: My first song fic. Based off of Supercell's Love and Roll. Enjoy!


So this is my first song fic. This is based off Supercell's Love and Roll. Dedicated to Lance!

* * *

Love and Roll

I picked up the remote clicking a button, which instantly played one of my favorite songs. My hips swayed and my breasts bounced as I threw the towel that covered my newly bathed body to the floor. I danced my way over to my hair dryer quickly drying my hair before going over to the clothes that were laid out on the bed.

I was preparing of an outing….a date in fact. Truthfully, I'm not even sure this date would be taking place if I didn't take it upon myself to make it happen. You see, my best friend Fate-chan is a….how could I put this….a shy one. We've been friends for a long time and us being in college didn't change that, but I could tell that Fate-chan's feelings were starting to change. I never minded her feelings because I think deep down I felt the same way, but I wanted Fate-chan to tell me her feelings first. But of course Fate-chan being Fate-chan, nothing happened and I found myself getting frustrated. I'm pretty sure a blind person could see the way her eyes would look at me. She would look at me with such longing and with all the constant blushing when I looked at her or touched her how could I not notice?

So being the person that I am and since there was no chance of Fate-chan asking me anytime soon, I told her to ask me out on a date, which she still had trouble doing from the shock of what I said. I just shuck my head and sighed before giving her a day and time for her to pick me up.

And today was that day.

I wanted to do things differently tonight. I wanted to be a girl. I'm not saying that I already wasn't, just that I wanted to go all out tonight. I wanted to dress to kill, put on makeup and spray myself in a sweet scent that would make Fate-chan begging for more. And that's exactly what I planned to do.

I picked up the see through white panties and slid them up my creamy smooth legs, before covering all the _proper_ places. With that completed, I grabbed the matching see through strapless push up bra on. I definitely wanted my breasts to be something to be reckoned with and based on what I saw in my mirror, it was definitely a sight.

Not wanting to get any hair on my dress, I proceeded to do my hair. Slicking my hair back, I used a ponytail holder to pull my hair in a ponytail. Next, I began twisting my hair and with the help of a few hair pins, I ended up with a bun. I precisely went over my eyelashes with mascara, applied black eye shadow and eye liner to give me the smoky eye look, and finished it off with pink lip gloss, which gave my lips a much fuller look.

With the little time that I had, I put on the black spaghetti strap dress that was laid on my bed. I zipped up the side zipper before sitting down to put on the black three inch high heels to match. Walking in front of my stand up mirror, I glanced over myself. My breasts looked a cup size bigger, my dress hugged my curvy hips also showing off my sexy legs and with the devilishly sexy makeup I was wearing, I had to say…. I looked mighty sexy. Flashing a sexy wink and a kiss to myself, which I found rather cute, I turned up my favorite song and began swaying my hips to the music as I was definitely excited for tonight.

Fate-chan was in for a real treat.

My dancing was cut short by a loud buzzing sound. _Must be Fate-chan. _I quickly walked over to the voice intercom box, pushing down the black button before speaking.

"Yes"

"N-Nanoha, it's me Fate. Buzz me in" I could hear the nervousness in her voice, which caused a grin to come to my face.

I buzzed her in before dashing back to my stand up mirror. I made sure every thing was in place, including my breasts. My eyes were big and beautiful, my makeup just right. I knew that I would be the center of attention tonight.

It hit me that this was it. My first date. It was odd though because I've gone out with Fate-chan so many times, but my heart had never beat this fast before. It felt like my heart was on fire, warming my whole body. It was definitely a new and strange feeling.

Could I be in…love?

Just thinking about it made me laugh

"As if"

I glanced over myself once more after hearing knocking sounds at the door.

"This is it" I said taking a breath. I walked over to the door, straightening out my dress that came halfway down my thighs before opening the door. "Hi, Fate-chan" I smiled at her making sure I held the door wide open so she could see me fully.

I almost giggled at the sight of Fate-chan's mouth practically dropping to the floor. "N-Nanoha, you look b-beautiful" she said with a blush on her face. She's so adorable.

"Thank you" My vision went to the roses that were shaking nervously in her hands. "Are these for me?" I pointed at the flowers.

"Y-Yes. I brought them for you. I h-hope you like them" She handed the beautiful flowers to me and I took them gratefully.

I was impressed. "Thank you Fate-chan. They're beautiful"

"You're welcome"

"I'll put these in some water. Come in"

Fate-chan came in just as I asked, closing the door behind her. I picked up an empty vase for my table and made my way to the kitchen turning on the sink to put water in it. Once filled at a reasonable amount, I put the roses in it before placing the vase back on the table.

"They're beautiful aren't they, Fate-chan?"

"Yes, you are"

I turned to her. She was looking at me dreamily, not even looking at the flowers. When she noticed what she had said, Fate-chan's face immediately went red quickly looked at the floor. That time I did giggle a little. Fate-chan was too shy for her own good.

With my giggle fit over, I finally had the chance to really look Fate-chan over. I guess great minds think a like because Fate-chan was wearing all black as well. She wore a black button up shirt, which was litely tucked in black slacks. A silver belt laid around her waist as black dress shoes covered her feet. The few buttons that she left undone didn't go unnoticed by me. I had the edge to touch the exposed skin…and that's exactly what I did.

Fate-chan stiffened a little as my index finger ran teasingly slow down her skin.

"N-Nanoha?" The blush on Fate-chan's cheeks seemed to grow redder.

"Relax handsome" Fate-chan was handsome….beautifully handsome. My face slowly neared her ear, which Fate-chan's breath seemed to stop as my breath made contact with her ear. "Relax, Fate-chan" I started again, but this time with I sultry/seductive tone. "I won't bite, you know" I placed a kiss on her cheek making sure it lingered. "Yet" I could see Fate-chan swallow hard before I pulled away from her and put an innocent smile on my face. "I'm not really used to this, so gently escort me kay?"

"O-okay?"

~0~

Fate-chan held the door open to the Japanese Restaurant. Fate-chan impressed me again. The restaurant was the best I've ever been to. This place was very fancy and it just showed me that Fate-chan wanted to give me the best there was. So to show my appreciation, I softly held her hand intertwining our fingers. She blushed of course being the person that she is, but she smiled after I smiled at her. So adorable!

Like a gentlemen, Fate-chan pulled the chair out for me before taking the seat directly across from me. Menus were placed down and drinks were ordered. We sat in silence as we scanned the menus.

"T-thank you for coming out with me Nanoha" I spared a glance at her. The blush on her cheeks not shocking me at all.

"No problem Fate-chan. I wished you would have asked me right away instead of prolonging the opportunity" I closed the menu laying it on the table, finally deciding what I wanted.

"I'm sorry. I-I wasn't sure if you would say yes. We've been friends for a long time Nanoha. I didn't want to lose you" She said in a whisper. I could see sadness cross her eyes.

In the moment, I realized how far away she was from me. I needed her close to me for some reason. "Fate-chan, bring your chair and come sit next with me"

"But…"

"Come" She looked at me as if debating what I just asked of her, but she ended up next to me. "Fate-chan," I said softly as I placed my hand on hers. Her sad eyes looked at me. "you could never lose me. You are my best friend and you mean the world to me and that wouldn't change even if I didn't return your feelings, but in this case I do. And I'm happy to be here with you. So let's enjoy our date okay?" I said with a cheery smile. She nodded.

The waiter soon took our orders and fifteen minutes later came back with our food. Fate-chan and I talked about lots of things as we ate. I wanted to know about how she realized that she liked me and I found out she's liked me for years. When we were kids she liked me, but didn't know what the feelings she was having meant. She then timidly asked how did I find out that she liked me. As I was telling her how obvious she was by the way she would look at me or blush every time I came into view, I noticed she would look down at my breasts from time to time before looking back at me. Bingo! So Fate-chan can be bold. This should be interesting.

"Fate-chan?" I couldn't resist the grin on my lips.

"Hmm?" She answered as she grabbed some more of her food.

"Have you ever thought of seeing and touching me….sexually?" Fate-chan's immediate response was choking on her food.

"W-what?" She looked at me with wide eyes. It was almost as if she was in disbelief that I would ask her something like that.

"I said, have you ever thought of seeing and touching me sexually?" I repeated as if it was the most natural thing to talk about over dinner.

"I…y-no…I-I could never" she said unsure of how to respond. I didn't believe her and I was the one who saw her practically ogling over my breasts.

"Fate-chan, you act like a shy boy, but I know when someone's staring at my breasts and you were starting at my breasts not too long ago. And may I add on multiple occurrences"

"I didn't me-…"

"You're too shy for your own good. So boring" I teased cutting her off. Fate-chan didn't know all the fun she was missing with her shy ways.

"S-sorry" She said sadly with her head down. I quickly placed a hand on her cheek caressing it tenderly.

"Do you love me, Fate-chan?"

"Y-yes, I do. M-more than anything" she admitted with a cute blush.

"Then show me. I wouldn't mind you being a little forceful" I seductively winked at her, which caused her eyes to widen in shock.

"B-but we're in front of everyone. I c-cant" she stammered out.

"You don't wanna do anything to me when I offered, how rude Fate-chan" I said with fake hurt. All too quickly a sneaky grin came to my face. I had an idea. Releasing the reddened cheek, I quickly grabbed her hands placing it onto my breasts. Fate-chan's eyes grew wide at my sudden boldness. I could tell that she was embarrassed as she started surveying the area to see if anyone was looking. Whether Fate-chan was aware or not, her embarrassment didn't stop her hand from taking a squeeze of my breasts. "Mmm" I moaned. "Just as I thought, Fate-chan. You wanted me to start it for you, didn't you?" She pulled her hand back. "Aww, you're no fun" I pouted.

"W-why are you doing this Nanoha?"

"Because if I push the shy Fate-chan I know, then maybe you'd understand"

"Understand what?"

I leaned closer to her, bringing my lips closer to her ear. "That I want you to bring your guard down so that you can touch me like I want you to. In that way, I won't have to tease you so much" I kissed her ear causing Fate-chan to shiver.

"But I think…"

"That it's better to take it slow without rushing, right?" she nods. "Well when you put it that way, let's get out of this place and go back to my place. When we're alone, I'll take it as slow as you want. I plan on spoiling you rotten, baby" I winked.

"C-check p-please"

~0~

I walked in my apartment throwing the keys on the table. I could feel Fate-chan's uneasiness ever since we left the restaurant. She needed to relax.

"Fate-chan, you need to relax. Sit in the chair over there" Her eyes went to the lone black chair that was across the room. A confused look came to her face, before turning back to me. "Just sit it the chair Fate-chan" I said before she could ask any questions.

"O-okay"

As Fate-chan took a seat, I made my way over to the lights and dimmed them. I spared a glance at her and I could tell that she was confused to what was going on. With my back turned to her, I loosened my hair from the bun, dropping the hair pins on the table, before swaying my hair side to side in order to loosen the strands. Picking up the remote to the stereo in my living room, I pressed a button, which caused a slow erotic song to come on. I have to admit, I did have this whole thing planned. I preset the music, the chair, everything. I wanted Fate-chan to know how much she meant to me.

I swayed my hips sexily to the beat of the song, looking at Fate-chan over my shoulder as I did it. She gulped. I slowed my hips a little, bringing my hands to the zipper on the side of my dress, slowly pulling it down. I teasingly pulled the straps of my dress over my shoulders before letting it fall to the floor. Stepping out of the dress, I bent my knees shaking my bottom from side to side before standing straight again continuing to sway my hips. With my back still facing Fate-chan, I let my hands go behind my back undoing the clasp of my bra. Taking the bra into my hands, I turned finally revealed myself to Fate-chan.

Flames of red glistened on her cheeks even in the dim lights. Still dancing sexily, I made my way slowly over to Fate-chan letting my hand make a trail down my breasts. I watched as Fate-chan's eyes went from my breasts to my face again, then back to my breasts. I could feel my body heating up under her gaze. She had never looked at me with such desire before.

Letting my leg fall on the other side of the chair, so that I had a leg on both sides, I began grinding on her after throwing the bra around her neck, pulling on it to pull her close to my breasts.

"Do you like it like this, Fate-chan?" I said huskily.

"Y-yes" She answered breathlessly. Poor Fate-chan, this is probably the first time she's had this done. Well, it is my first time doing this. I guess we can experience it together.

Letting go of the bra, I placed my hands on both of Fate-chan's cheeks. Her burgundy eyes glistened even more in the lights due to how glazed they looked, but even with that, she looked at me with a mixture of nervousness, love and excitement.

"Fate….chan…" I whispered coming close to her lips before capturing them.

The taste of her lips had me begging for more, but I was in a teasing mood. So instead of devouring her like I wanted to, I pulled back. It was cute seeing Fate-chan still trying to kiss me, but there would be time for that. The swaying and grinding picked up again. With Fate-chan noticing, she opened her eyes to enjoy the show. With her full attention, I decided to tease her in the worse way possible. Removing one of my legs from the side of the chair, I let it fall over her left shoulder. Still keeping the rhythm of the song, I drew my most private area to her face only keeping mere centimeters from her face. That got her attention. Just as her lips inched close to me, I pulled back. I, myself was getting dizzy from her faint breaths on the sensitive area.

I tease her a little more by bending over and shaking my ass from side to side. Done with that, I danced my way behind the chair that Fate-chan was sitting on. Placing my hands on her shoulders, I ran them down her front feeling her already massive breasts. I was happy at the moan that came from her mouth at the contact.

"Fate-chan" I teased in her ear as I squeezed her breasts eliciting another moan. "Let me loosen you up at bit" My hands went to the buttons of her shirt unbuttoning each one. Opening the undid shirt, I revealed herself to me. Fate-chan's body was magnificent. The skin looked smooth to the touch and her stomach was well toned. How could I have never seen her body like this? What stood out the most was the black bra she wore barely being able to contain Fate-chan's breasts. There was no need to keep them contained any longer. I thought they needed to be freed. "Fate-chan" I breathed again in her ear. "your body is beautiful. I want…." I brought my hands up to the spot in between her breasts where the clasp to the bra was. "to see more of you" I nibbled on her ear as I undid the bra revealing her creamy breasts. Placing soft and lite kiss on her neck, I massaged her massive breasts making Fate-chan moan breathlessly.

"N-Nanoha" Fate-chan moaned my name. That had done it for me. I wanted her.

Bringing my lips back to her ear "Fate-chan, I wanna act out a love scene with you" I heard her gasp as I walked in front of her holding my hand out to her. "So come here" Fate-chan places her hand in mine and stands in front of me. Pulling her close to me, I melted in her body. I felt her arms wrap around my body, holding me tight.

"Nanoha…" Fate-chan whispered my name in my ear. Her warm breath making me shiver. I noticed that that was the first time she said my name without stuttering. My heart began to throb and I looked up to look into your eyes. I flashed up a smile and it caused you to smile as well.

"Fate-chan, if you're ready for what's next, kiss me" I waited for her answer and indeed without waiting, she kissed me.

My arms went around her neck pulling her head close to me in order to deepen the kiss. Fate-chan's lips were heavenly. They were soft and plump and I couldn't help sucking on them as I alternated between her top and bottom lips. Not getting enough of Fate-chan's lips, I ran my tongue across her lips in an attempt to explore her mouth fully. Her lips soon parted just enough to stick my tongue in. Our tongues danced an intense dance for dominance. My mind was hazy, my knees were ready to give out. I was really surprised Fate-chan could make my body feel this way and so quickly too.

Not breaking the kiss, I felt myself leaning back a little before I felt Fate-chan's hand grabbing me behind the knees. As soon as it happen, I found myself being picked up. My legs reflexively wrapped themselves around Fate-chan's waist. I was shocked a Fate-chan's behavior that I couldn't help but break the kiss.

"My, my, Fate-chan. Who would have thought you could be so aggressive" I said before planting a quick kiss on her lips.

"Well there's other ways I can be aggressive" She said seductively and I felt myself getting a little more wet.

"Oh really?" I teased beginning to close the gap in between us.

"Really" Fate-chan finished before kissing me fiercely.

I hadn't realized we made it to my bedroom until I found myself laying on it with Fate-chan on top of me leaving a trail of kisses down my body. I could feel my body starting to sweat as my body began to heat up as Fate-chan started fondling my breasts as her mouth kissed down my stomach. She was driving my body crazy and I found myself moaning more than I ever had.

"C-can I?" The shy Fate-chan came back as she asked to remove my panties. It was adorable.

"Not trying to waste any time are you?" I teased breathlessly. That cute blush I loved stained her cheeks once again. Giving her a break from teasing her any further, I gave her a nod to let her know she could proceed. Without any time to waste, she pulled my panties down revealing myself more than I already had. She kissed up my thighs as she came close to me. My breath quickened as I waited for Fate-chan to take my body. "F-Fate-chan…..Mmmmmmmmmmmm" My moan ended up lasting as Fate-chan worked her tongue up and down my slit. So much for being shy. She was devouring me with no mercy.

"You taste great Nanoha" Fate-chan smirked before two fingers were eased into my opening and pumped in and out.

Shy my ass. Fate-chan just smirked at me. I couldn't end think about that fact anymore once Fate-chan began sucking on my clit. My world began to shatter into an intense bliss that I wished would never end. It made me wonder where Fate-chan learned this stuff from.

My body began to feel weird and I knew that I was about to cum. I could slowly feel my walls closing and my legs shaking uncontrollably. "Fate….chan….AH!" I screamed as the intensity of the orgasm grew.

Breathing heavily, I tried to recover from the earth shattering orgasm. I felt Fate-chan kissing up my body and once she made it so that our eyes contacted, I pulled her into a gentle kiss. Pulling back to look in her eyes again, everything, everything that happened today, felt right. And in that moment I knew I could live in Fate-chan's eyes forever.

"I love you, Fate-chan" I said finding my voice. Tears began to form in Fate-chan's eyes, so I wiped them away before they could stain her beautiful face. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm just so happy" She brought her lips close to mine. "I love you too, Nanoha"

And we kissed to our new relationship.

**Thanks for reading. This is my first song fic so don't hurt me too bad if it wasn't all that great. It was actually supposed to be done yesterday, but I wasn't feeling well and it put me in a not so good mood, so I put it off. It probably could have been better, but it's done. So hope you enjoyed. This is dedicated to Lance who gave me the idea. Sorry, for the lateness Lance. Forgive me? Anyway, please review **


End file.
